z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
All Good Things Must Come to an End
| season = 2 | number = 15 | airdate = December 18, 2015 | writer = Daniel Schaefer Karl Schaefer | director = John Hyams | viewers = 1.10 million | previous = "Day One" | next = "Season 3" }}"All Good Things Must Come to an End" is the fifthteenth and final episode of Season 2 of Z Nation. This is the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on December 18, 2015. Plot Synopsis Citizen Z tries to undo any of the damage that's been done by the hacking, he also tries to reach Operation Bitemark to tell them they're compromised and to abort the mission. Unfortunately, he's too late, as the team has already arrived at the coordinates they were given for the CDC, which is actually a quaint little restaurant in the middle of nowhere. The team chats with Auntie, the owner and proprietor, who also happens to be the person to see if you're seeking the bounty on Murphy. As the team settles in, a group of bounty hunters turn up with a fake Murphy. Things quickly descend into a gunfight, and while all of the bounty hunters are killed, 10K is shot in the stomach. Auntie contacts the CDC, which turns out to be based on a submarine. Military types and Marilyn Merch arrive, promising they'll help 10K as they take Murphy off to make a proper vaccine. The team says a pretty touching goodbye to Murphy, and the mission seems to be over, that is, until the CDC departs and someone else fires at the team. Yep, it's the Zeros, led by a now completely crazed La Reina. Luckily, Auntie's got some spare weapons and ammo hidden behind the bar. On the submarine, Murphy learns that the crew belongs to a society currently living on a zombie-free island called Zona. Murphy notices that everyone on the sub has weird glowing eyes, a side effect of the current vaccine, which only slows down the effects the virus. Murphy is about to go along with tests for the new vaccine but suddenly incapacitates Dr. Merch, claiming he's going to do something he should have done "a long time ago." Meanwhile, there's a big shootout at Auntie's restaurant, during which Auntie turns Z and Doc gives her mercy. Roberta and La Reina fight like crazy until finally La Reina is vanquished by Escorpion. Escorpion apologizes to Vasquez for murdering his family, saying he can have his vengeance if he wants it. Vasquez spares Escorpion's life, after which he says goodbye to Roberta and runs off into the woods, Rambo-style. Roberta, Doc and Addy take Escorpion up on his offer: join him on the road, as he's got enough food, water, ammo and Z-Weed to last a month. "Worst case scenario, we kill him and take the truck," muses Addy. At the ocean, they see that Murphy has escaped the submarine and is now racing toward the shore on a speedboat with Dr. Merch and the Captain, who both have Murphy bite marks. 10K is not seen. The Season 2 finale ends with the team being ambushed by a mystery army made up by the chinese, Citizen Z coming across a mystery female as he traverses the frozen wasteland of the North Pole. And young Lucy (Murphy's daughter) have quickly grown to the size of a six year old, she is last seen enjoying a tea-party with two zombies. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Matt Cedeño as Vasquez Co-Stars * Gina Gershon as La Reina * Jayne Taini as Auntie * Robert Shampain as Captain Matheson * Drew Barrios as Boss * Henry Noble as Ship's Doctor Deaths * Four Bounty Hunters * Unnamed Zeros * Auntie * La Reina Memorable Quotes (Coming Soon) Image Gallery Videos Z Nation 2x15 Promo "All Good Things Must Come to an End" (HD) Season Finale References